Nuit x de x plaisir
by NaomiFujiwara
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand la brigade ne commet pas de crimes ? Quand Hisoka n'a personne pour se battre ? Quand Irumi n'a pas d'assassinat à réaliser ? Comment s'occupent nos trois hommes durant leurs heures perdues ? Lisez, et vous saurez ! Attention ! Scène de sexe VRAIMENT TRÈS explicite et détaillée, je vous préviens.


**Classification :** Déconseillé aux moins de 18 ans, scène de sexe VRAIMENT TRÈS explicite et détaillée, je vous préviens.  
**Couple :** Hisoka x Kuroro x Irumi (oui, c'est un threesome XD)  
**Note de l'auteur :** - Il est ... spécial, je le conçois parfaitement ^^

* * *

Deux silhouette s'agitaient sous le drap blanc immaculé, d'où s'échappaient régulièrement des gémissements étouffés, des bruits de succion ainsi que des halètements, soulignés par le bruissement de la literie et les grincements du sommier quand le mouvement adopté par les deux formes en ébats se faisait plus violent. Quelque fois même, on pouvait entendre s'échapper dans un soupir de plaisir plus prononcé que les autres, un nom.

« Irumi ... »

La danse érotique des deux corps semblait de plus en plus rapide à chaque mouvement, de plus en plus folle et endiablée, parallèlement aux sons émis qui s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure, se répercutant dans la petite chambre mansardée. Les gémissements étouffés que l'assujettit semblait tenter de réprimer se firent de plus en plus sonores, de plus en plus forts, jusqu'à se convertir en cris difficilement refoulés, qui s'alternaient avec un discours aux paroles absurdes et sans cohérence :

« Non ... aaahh ! Pas ... non plus ! Aaahh Je vais ... »

S'en suivit d'une série de cris de contentements et de jouissance simultanés, avant que la tension ne retombe peu à peu dans des halètements de moins en moins audibles.

La tête échevelée d'Irumi émergea brutalement au bout de quelque instant. Il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, sa longue chevelure noire en désordre, les joues encore rougies par l'effort et cherchant toujours à reprendre son souffle, et murmura un vague «Crétin ... » à l'intention de son partenaire. Kuroro sortit à son tour sa tête de sous les draps, un sourire malicieux affiché sur ses lèvres et se positionna au dessus de l'assassin, s'appuyant de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il lui lança un regard amusé en notant chez son amant un sourcil très légèrement froncé, signe qu'il était intérieurement très contrarié.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Irumi ? Tu boudes ? » Demanda-t-il avec une moue faussement inquiète.

Il se pencha pour tenter de l'embrasser, mais le soumis se détourna en dirigeant sa tête sur le coté.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me fait prendre ? » lâcha-t-il finalement d'un ton boudeur.

Kuroro eu un petit rire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui posait cette question, et comme à l'accoutumée, il hésitait à lui répondre. La raison pour laquelle il ne laissait pas Irumi le dominer durant leurs jeux était tout simplement qu'il n'en tirerait aucun plaisir. Kuroro adorait faire l'amour à Irumi, à lui plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Il adorait voir son masque d'indifférence se fissurer lentement au fur et à mesure qu'il l'embrassait et le caressait, jusqu'à se briser complètement et lui révéler son vrai visage, ce dont il était capable lorsqu'on le touchait, ses gémissement voluptueux, son visage efféminé qui se déformait et se tordait, hésitant entre la douleur et le plaisir, la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front, collant ses longues mèches noires contre son visage. Il n'y avait que dans ces moments là qu'il était sincère et qu'il s'offrait entièrement à lui. Oui, il adorait ça. De plus, Irumi était le premier homme avec qui il avait couché, et c'est sur cet argument qu'il finit par choisir pour rebondir sur sa question.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis un grand romantique » dit-il en embrassant le cou de son partenaire, remontant doucement le long de son menton, avant de se saisir de sa bouche. L'assassin capitula, passa ses bras autour du cou de Kuroro et laissa sa langue glisser à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour un long baiser passionné.

Des coups retentirent à la porte rompant leur moment d'intimité et les forçant au grand regret d'Irumi à briser le contact de leurs lèvres. Il lança un regard interrogateur à son amant qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de crier :

« Tu peux entrer ! »

Irumi eu un hoquet de surprise avant de demander :

« Attend ne me dis pas que c'est ... »

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme à la chevelure oscillant entre l'orange et le rosé, au maquillage de clown et au regard si brulant qu'il en était presque dérangeant.

« Oh, vous vous amusiez déjà sans moi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Irumi le regarda droit dans mes yeux, légèrement perplexe : Kuroro ne lui avait pas dit que la soirée était destinée à se finir ainsi. Il soupira en silence, et lui qui avait espéré le garder pour lui tout seul ... enfin, ce n'était pas si mal à près tout. Son amant se coucha en travers de son torse et regarda Hisoka avec un sourire lubrique, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'on allait t'attendre gentiment sans rien faire ? Ne te prend pas pour le centre de notre univers. »

Le magicien eu un petit rire :

« Le centre de notre univers ? Non, plutôt le sommet je dirais. »

Le sourire du jeune chef s'étira à l'allusion du joker. Ce dernier enleva son haut dévoilant la musculature parfaite de son torse, et le jeta nonchalamment sur le coté, puis s'avança d'un pas sensuel vers le lit se débarrassant au fur et à mesure de ses vêtement qu'il jugeait vraiment encombrants étant donné la chaleur de la pièce. Où était-ce alors l'excitation de voir ses deux amants nus sur le lit ?

Hisoka siffla :

« Je ne suis pas prêt de vous le pardonner, ça, dit-il d'une voix qu'un être humain normal aurait jugé de dangereuse, oh que non, je vais même sévèrement vous punir, tous les deux ... »

Le sourire de Kuroro s'intensifia tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur licencieuse.

« Et comment ?

- Ne sois pas si impatient, tu as toute la soirée pour le savoir ... » répondit le joker en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Il se penchait pour embrasser Kuroro, quand, dans un pur mouvement instinctif de possessivité, Irumi renversa leur situation, empêchant ainsi l'acte, et s'assit sur les hanches de l'homme aux yeux opales, tel un enfant voulant à tout prix préserver d'autrui sa propriété. Cela ennuya tout de même le magicien, qui plissa les yeux en regardant fixement l'impertinent qui venait de lui dérober l'objet de son plaisir :

« Voyons Irumi, ne sois pas si possessif, tu as déjà eu ta part après tout ...

- Ne lui en veux pas, intervint le chef de la brigade avec un sourire tendre, c'est tout à fait normal, après tout il est bien moins expérimenté que nous » ajouta-il en jouant avec les longues mèches noirs de l'assassin. Irumi rougit légèrement avant que Kuroro ne l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser.  
Hisoka eu un sourire inquiétant puis, dit d'une voix faussement innocente, interrompant le baiser des deux hommes :

« Tiens au fait, Irumi, j'ai oublié de te dire que j'avais un cadeau pour toi ... »

Irumi arqua un sourcil :

«Ah oui ? Et ... quel genre de cad ... »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cliquètement métallique retentit, et avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, ses mains se trouvèrent menottées aux barreaux du lit, et lui à genoux, ses jambes de part et d'autre du bassin de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Hein ? » lâcha-t-il en hoquetant de surprise.

- Elles te plaisent ? demanda Hisoka

- Non ! Arrête ! pesta-t-il en tirant en vain dessus dans le but de se libérer, Enlève-moi ç ... ahhhh ... »

Kuroro avait mis sa tête au niveau de sa poitrine et avait saisit une des perles de chair déjà érigée de l'assassin entre ses dents.

« Non arrête ... Kuroro ... pas quand je suis comme ça ... » gémit-il.

Hisoka se lécha les lèvres, puis dit d'une voix sensuelle.

«Je suis jaloux ... »

Il se positionna derrière Irumi et laissa sa main courir sur ses reins.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réagis comme ça uniquement quand Kuroro te touche ... »

Il saisit le sexe d'Irumi entre ses mains et débuta un très lent remous sur l'érection naissante.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Je ne te fais pas autant d'effet ?

Irumi avait du mal à garder ses pensées claires. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les deux hommes lui procuraient du plaisir, l'un faisant courir sa langue sur son torse, l'autre le masturbait doucement, et la position dégradante dans laquelle il se trouvait n'arrangeait rien. L'autre main d'Hisoka vint s'ajouter à son jeu pervers en faisant doucement le tour de son anus, lui faisant perdre encore plus la tête. Il reprit un moment sa lucidité et en profita pour s'écrier :

« Arrêtez ! Tous les deux ! »

Et dans un ultime effort il se disloqua les doigts, se libéra des menottes et roula sur le coté, échappant à la délicieuse torture que lui infligeait les deux autres en se massant les poignets. Kuroro le regarda avec surprise :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Irumi ? »

L'assassin ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à son amant quand il sentit une poigne violente se saisir de ses longs cheveux noirs. Son visage se tordit de douleur et un cri lui échappa tandis que la prise sur l'arrière de sa tête le forçait à se mettre à genoux, le buste incliné en avant, et qu'une autre main lui rattachait les menottes dans le dos.

« Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas moi, retentit la voix monstrueuse teintée de luxure d'Hisoka, tu cherches à te rebeller, tu joues l'enfant pas sage Irumi, dit-il en lui renversant la tête en arrière lui arrachant un cri de douleur, et tu aimes être puni surtout ...

- Non, arrêt... »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit quelque chose de dur et d'énorme s'enfoncer dans sa cavité buccale.

« Vas-y, suce-le » lui ordonna le joker.

Irumi lui lança un regard de défi, même si cela était tout à fait vain étant donné la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Hisoka ricana, et le força à enfoncer sa verge plus profondément dans sa bouche manquant de l'étouffer, et lui fit entamer un mouvement de va et vient dessus. L'assassin sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, humilié par la situation ... pourquoi fallait-il absolument que ça dégénère ainsi quand Hisoka était là ... Il sentit deux bras rassurants s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le torse de Kuroro se coller au sien, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur tandis que son menton se posait délicatement sur son épaule.

« Arrête de le martyriser comme ça Hisoka, et après tu t'étonnes qu'il me préfère »

Si Irumi avait pu parler, il aurait vigoureusement appuyé les dires du jeune chef. Il tenta de se dégager, mais le magicien resserra sa prise et prit la parole :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Kuroro, je ne lui fais que ce qu'il désire, je suis certain qu'être maltraiter ainsi ne te déplait pas autant que tu ne le prétends ... ».

Irumi entendit Kuroro soupirer puis sentit soudain le sexe d'Hisoka palpiter dans sa bouche. Il poussa un cri silencieux, avant que le joker ne se libère dans sa bouche, n'ayant pas prit la peine de se retirer avant, répandant ainsi sa substance abondante dans sa cavité buccale et sur son visage. Irumi avala avec difficulté, puis s'essuya le visage à l'aide de ses mains, que Kuroro venait à son grand soulagement de libérer.

Il aurait voulu contredire le joker pour ces propos de tout à l'heure, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Après tout celui-ci n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Il aimait chez Kuroro sa douceur, sa volonté de lui faire ressentir du plaisir à l'aide de multiples caresses et de doux baisers, qui contrastait énormément avec la violence dont Hisoka faisait preuve à son égard, mêlant la torture au plaisir. Mais curieusement, la où d'autres y auraient vu un paradoxe d'un désagrément extrême, lui y voyait un équilibre, un juste milieu, et avait besoin des deux pour se satisfaire. La remarque de Kuroro l'arracha à ses pensées :

« Et bien, on dit toujours que l'alcool délit les langues, dit l'homme aux yeux opales avec un regard malicieux en se levant du lit et en se dirigeant vers la commode qu'il ouvrit pour se saisir d'une bouteille de rhum, on va vérifier si cela s'applique à d'autres organes. »

Il fit sauter le bouchon avec ses dents qu'il cracha négligemment sur le coté et porta le goulot à ses lèvres pour prendre une longue rasade. Il eu un sourire taquin vers Hisoka et lui tendit la bouteille. Le joker s'en saisit et bu de longues gorgées, laissant de temps en temps un long filet s'échapper, qui ruisselait sur son menton, puis son cou, pour finir enfin finir sa course sur son torse, glissant entre les reliefs de ses muscles. Il s'essuya le menton, puis nota Kuroro qui le regardait avec gourmandise, il se lécha les lèvres, puis susurra lascivement :

« Tu as faim, c'est ça ?

- Oh que oui ... répondit l'autre.

- Mais je t'en pris, rassasies-toi. » dit-il en lui exposant son torse.

Kuroro mit sa tête au niveau de du ventre de son partenaire, attrapa les gouttes du liquide ambré de sa langue, tout en laissant ses mains avides de ce corps si bien formé, parfaitement équilibré entre musculature et souplesse, courir dans son dos. Il remonta toute la longueur de son buste, léchant licencieusement chaque parcelle de ce corps enivrant, s'attardant sur les tétons, jusqu'à son cou, son menton, avant de parvenir à ses lèvres fines sur lesquelles il déposa un baiser sulfureux, mêlant leurs langue en une valse aphrodisiaque et alcoolisée. Hisoka soupira d'aise, laissant l'odeur grisante de Kuroro envahir ses narines. Il attendait ça depuis un bon moment déjà, mais l'intervention récalcitrante d'Irumi l'en avait empêché, lui dérobant sans scrupule l'objet de son désir. D'ailleurs ce dernier se chargea de se rappeler à leur bon souvenir en se raclant la gorge. Tous deux délaissèrent leur baiser et se tournèrent vers lui :

« Et moi alors, je n'y ai pas droit ? »

Kuroro compris qu'il faisait référence à la bouteille. Il sourit après tout il était celui qui en avait le plus besoin. Il allait la prendre afin de la lui donner, mais Hisoka l'en empêcha. L'homme aux yeux opalins regarda l'autre avec interrogation, puis déglutit, notant le regard inquiétant du magicien. Irumi venait de faire l'erreur de contrarier Hisoka pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la soirée, et il allait sérieusement le payer.

« Mais bien sur, ou avait-on la tête, répondit le joker en adoptant un ton doux et navré qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, on va tout de suite étancher ta soif. Kuroro ?

Le concerné le regarda avec surprise, se demandant quel serait le prochain coup du seme suprême.

«Veux-tu bien distraire notre cher assassin le temps que le serve ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant les menottes avec un regard brulant et affreusement sexy.

Kuroro commença à avoir peur pour Irumi, mais préféra ne pas contredire Hisoka. Il menotta l'assassin aux barreaux, le fit se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et entama quelques caresse sur son membre en le regardant fixement dans les yeux, mais Irumi ne semblait pas avoir compris la gravité de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, étant donné l'air détendu qu'il abordait. Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser doucement, baisé partagé pleinement par l'assassin, jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, ce dernier ne se tende à l'extrême, poussant un cri qui s'étouffa dans sa bouche tandis que ses doigts s'enfonçaient à s'en blanchir les phalanges dans les épaules du chef de la brigade.

« I-Irumi ? demanda Kuroro en s'arrachant à ses lèvres, Hisoka, qu'est-ce que tu lui f ... hein ?

- Hisok ...ahhh, n-non, arrête-ç ... aaahhhh ! »

Irumi hurla, sentant peu à peu le col de la bouteille s'enfoncer d'une lenteur calculée dans son antre, libérant son contenu. Il laissa des larmes s'échapper sous la douleur tandis que l'alcool se déversait en lui, imprégnant son corps et lui brulant les entrailles.

Hisoka débuta un lent mouvement d'allées et venues faisant résonner les cris de l'assassin dans la chambre mansardée, se répercutant sur tous les murs. Irumi se laissa petit à petit embarquer dans ces limbes de sensations qui l'attiraient inexorablement. De la douleur ? Du plaisir ? Ou bien les deux ? Quelle importance ... Il en voulait encore, plus, toujours plus, indéfiniment. De la concupiscence et de la torture, de la satisfaction dans sa frustration. Il sentit l'extase se rapprocher. Il y était presque...enfin ... encore un tout petit peu ...

Mais dans un mouvement brutal, Hisoka retira la bouteille, empêchant Irumi d'accéder à sa jouissance. Ce dernier gémit en plongeant ses prunelles noires dans celles, dorées, d'Hisoka.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le joker avec un regard de serpent, tu n'imaginais tout de même pas que j'allais t'envoyer au septième ciel si vite ...

- Hisoka... gémit l'assassin d'un ton suppliant

- Pas la peine de me supplier, je ne t'exaucerais pas. Mais vois un bon coté à la chose ... dit-il en enroulant une lanière de cuir à la base du pénis de l'homme à la longue chevelure noire.

- Non ! s'écria Irumi avec panique, pas ça ! Arrête !

- ... Un repas est toujours plus savoureux quand on a faim, de la même manière, tu ne trouveras que plus de satisfaction dans ta jouissance de cette façon. »

Irumi serra les dents, tandis que la douleur cuisante de son érection lancinante faisait rougir sa colonne de chair.

« C'est trop serré, Hisok ...

- Alors mon cœur, afin de limiter cette attente douloureuse, je suggère qu'on passe enfin aux choses sérieuses...

- Non, ça va me ...

- Torturer ? Supplicier ? Sans aucun doute ... »

Un sourire de prédateur étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il intimait à l'assassin de s'empaler sur le membre dressé du chef de la brigade. Celui-ci s'exécuta, hésitant. Un soupir simultané leur échappa, tandis que Kuroro s'enfonçait profondément en lui. Il plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux, noirs d'encre au dessus de lui, observant Irumi dont la poitrine qui se soulevait à intervalles irréguliers témoignant de son souffle erratique. Celui-ci se suréleva prenant appuis sur la poitrine du jeune chef, se retirant presque entièrement du membre qui s'introduisait en lui, avant de retomber dans un mouvement souple arrachant un soupir de bien-être à son amant qui ferma les yeux dans un sourire. Dieu qu'il aimait être enfuit en lui ! Kuroro accompagna le mouvement de hanche de plus en plus régulier de son compagnon en s'aidant de ses mains, et se tendit légèrement d'appréhension en sentant Hisoka soulever à la seule force de ses bras son bassin et Irumi dessus. La partie la plus difficile de la soirée allait commencer pour lui ... mais la plus excitante aussi, en effet, un défi n'avait rien d'aguichant sans un minimum de peine. Il sentit la verge d'Hisoka se frotter doucement contre son anus, avant que celui-ci ne le pénètre d'un coup sec et abrupt, sans même prendre la peine de le préparer convenablement à cette intrusion, lui arrachant un cri tandis qu'il enfonçait ses ongles dans la chair tendre des hanches d'Irumi.

Hisoka quant à lui, soupira avec volupté. Ses yeux étincelaient plus que jamais de désir et de luxure tandis qu'il se retirait pour replonger immédiatement dans les entrailles de Kuroro, lui arrachant un second cri. Oui ... c'était ainsi qu'il voulait entendre sa voix habituellement profonde et assurée il la voulait teintée à la fois de douleur et de sensualité. Tout en continuant son ballet érotique, il se pencha en avant et commença à lécher avec stupre le dos de l'assassin, laissant ses longues mèches noirs lui caresser tantôt le nez, tantôt le cou, marquant occasionnellement sa peau lisse et pâle ... un délice charnel. Irumi gémit de ce traitement qui le faisait frissonner sur toute la longueur de son dos, le faisant se cambrer, et renverser légèrement sa tête en arrière. C'était si bon et exaltant... La douleur cuisante de son sexe entravé qui le maintenait prisonnier sur terre, et le plaisir de se faire prendre et caresser qui l'envoyait toujours plus haut vers les sommets extatiques. L'opposition de deux univers contradictoires et paradoxaux, mais si harmonieusement assemblés en cette danse charnelle et voluptueuse. Il voyait le beau visage de son amant sous lui se distordre d'une grimace de douleur le rendant presque vulnérable à ce moment là, alors qu'il ne serait jamais venu à l'esprit du jeune assassin de qualifier le jeune chef ainsi, tandis que son souffle saccadé s'accélérait considérablement, et que de petites gouttes de sueurs commençaient à perler sur son front. Irumi tendit les doigts pour en cueillir une. Il souffrait peut-être de son éjaculation pour le moment impossible, mais il n'était pas le plus à plaindre Kuroro était celui qui se faisait prendre par Hisoka, et à la vue de la grimace de douleur qui déformait son magnifique visage, ce n'était pas chose aisée.

Kuroro gémit, une nouvelle fois, puis encore, et encore. Malgré la douleur d'être pris pas Hisoka, il aimait sa position dans leur trio. Oui. Il n'y avait pas de plus grand plaisir pour lui que de prendre et être pris, de profiter de chacun de ces amants, en même temps. Il sentait sa verge s'enfoncer en Irumi lui arrachant un soupir insatisfait, et celle d'Hisoka le pénétrer, toujours plus profondément, et plus brutalement. La douceur d'Irumi, sa naïveté presque innocente, ses gémissements et soupirs cristallins, et le caractère bestiale, animal d'Hisoka, sa violence lors de chaque coup de butoir, ses grondements rauques et avides. Deux contraires qui se rencontraient en une et même personne, lui.

Leur ébat était parfaitement synchrone : Hisoka les soulevait tous deux, Irumi se surélevait, le tout dans un mouvement souple et concordant, presque harmonieux. La pièce baignée de cette odeur excitante de sexe, de sueur et de sperme, par sa chaleur propice et son exiguïté, leur créait un cocon intime où résonnaient leurs multiples gémissements et cris, soupirs et grondements sourds, d'intensité croissante. Encore. Plus. La satisfaction gagnait peu à peu Hisoka et Kuroro à chaque intrusion, et tout deux commençaient à sentir leur libération approcher. Irumi haletait avec difficulté lui aussi aurait souhaité se libérer, mais sa jouissance qui était prisonnière de la lanière de cuir le faisait maintenant réellement souffrir :

« H-Hisoka ... Laisse ... laisses-moi ... jouir, supplia-t-il en approchant ses mains afin de défaire l'entrave.

- Comment ? Je n'ai pas bien compris, susurra le joker délaissant les hanches de Kuroro pour se saisir des mains de l'assassin, l'empêchant d'accomplir son geste en ignorant le cri de frustration du chef de la brigade, redis-moi ça.

- Hisoka ... implora-t-il tandis que des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues rougies, l-lâches-m...oi !

- Hisoka, intervint Kuroro les dents serrées, A-arrête ! Tu frustres t-tout le monde ! Même toi !

- Mais mes doux petits agneaux, le loup avait pourtant promis qu'il vous torturerait. Je ne sais pas si je peux vous autoriser à jouir... » dit-il en glissant ses doigts sous les fesses d'Irumi, saisissant le bas de la verge de l'homme aux yeux gris empêchant maintenant son deuxième amant de se libérer.

A se contact Kuroro poussa un cri entre la fureur et la supplication tandis qu'Irumi tentait en vain de déloger ses mains de la poigne ferme du magicien. Ce dernier eu un sourire pervers et lubrique avant de murmurer si bas que Kuroro faillit ne pas l'entendre :

« Suppliez-moi »

Kuroro se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il n'aimait pas faire ça, il ne voulait pas satisfaire le joker tandis que celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à les faire languir d'une attente insoutenable et cruelle. Mais il savait que ce que Hisoka voulait, Hisoka l'avait, toujours. Et la lueur de domination et de puissance qu'il lu dans le regard du seme suprême fit tomber ses dernières résistances. Irumi et lui étaient tous deux mal placés pour s'opposer à lui. Ils étaient ceux qui lui étaient soumis.

« Je ... articula-t-il avec difficulté

- Oui ?

- Je t'en ... supplie ... Hisoka ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Fais ... fais nous jouir ... »

Hisoka eu un sourire triomphant, puis se décida enfin à les satisfaire, il relâcha la pression de ses doigts autour du membre de Kuroro, puis libéra le sexe endolori d l'assassin qui fut parcouru d'un long spasme avant de céder à l'orgasme dans un long cri de soulagement, entrainant dans sa jouissance le chef de la brigade, suivit du joker quelques instants plus tard. Le septième ciel leur ouvrit enfin ses portes de luxure et de sensualité ultime.

Ils s'effondrèrent enfin tous trois dans les bras l'un de l'autre tentant avec difficulté de reprendre une respiration régulière. La puissance de l'orgasme les laissait sans voix, mais avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'était si bon ...

Après quelques minutes, Hisoka se redressa en position assise et déclara avec malice :

« Je crois que je vous ai assez torturé pour aujourd'hui. »

Le chef de la brigade eu un petit rire, tandis que l'assassin enfouissait son visage dans les oreillers, tels un enfant mécontent.

« Tu boudes une nouvelle fois Irumi ? » demanda moqueusement Kuroro en caressant avec tendresse ses mèches éparses.

Le jeune homme à la longue chevelure noire tourna la tête vers son amant :

« Non » dit-il simplement.

Il avait retrouvé son masque facial de passivité et son ton inexpressif. Kuroro soupira, puis tenta de se lever. Le joker l'imita après un moment, puis tout deux se rhabillèrent.

Ils prenaient tous la direction de la sortie de la chambre quand Irumi leur demanda :

« On... on recommence quand ? »

Hisoka se retourna, et adressa un clin d'œil à son amant :

« Semaine prochaine, même heure, même endroit »

Le magicien et le jeune chef quittèrent la petite pièce, laissant un assassin indifférent en apparence, mais intérieurement ébranlé et curieusement satisfait.

« A la semaine prochaine ... alors. » murmura-t-il finalement dans un dernier soupir avant de céder enfin à un sommeil bien mérité.


End file.
